


Escape from the Underworld

by facethestrange



Category: Skins (UK), The Magicians (TV)
Genre: (both deaths are canonical and the characters are not staying dead), Community: intoabar, Drawing, Fanart, Fix-It, Gen, Major Character Death warning just to be safe, Quentin Coldwater's Canonical Inability to Sit in Chairs Properly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/pseuds/facethestrange
Summary: Quentin Coldwater goes into a bar and meets Grace Violet Blood.Or:Quentin Coldwater goes into a really cute Underworld cafe, meets a very talented and proactive magician who hangs out there not knowing that she's a magician, and together they start plotting how to stop being dead. There's a lot of research and mirror magic involved in order to contact all the friends who can help (Grace is quite sure that Liv is a magician too).
Relationships: Grace Blood & Quentin Coldwater
Kudos: 9
Collections: A Ficathon Goes Into A Bar





	Escape from the Underworld

**Author's Note:**

> I was so excited to get this assignment, Grace was my #1 wish for this crossover, hands down! ❤
> 
> And I got all the headcanons thanks to it:  
> Of course Grace is a magician, an extremely talented one too, she was just too young to be invited to any magic university yet. That's how everyone keeps seeing her after she dies.  
> By extension: Of course Liv is a magician, and her discipline is healing. That's how she subconsciously creates the tumor and then makes it disappear when she starts to process her grief.
> 
> (And the tutting pose Grace is doing was lovingly borrowed from Taylor Swift.)


End file.
